Put Your Game Face On
Plot 23 contestants arrive the island once again for another shot at winning this game. As soon as they get there, they're introduced their teams and already have to start their grueling challenge of wrestling in mud. Cast Story Chris: Welcome back to a whole new season of Total Drama! We're back to having many contestants unlike the past few seasons. This time we have 23, you heard me right, 23! All of them are coming back to the island for a whole new season of action, drama, romance, conflict and everything else! Here comes our contestants on the ship! Chef: *mumbles* If only it ended up like a Carvial Cruise. Chris: Trying to do a show here Chef *glares at him* Chef: Man, just introduce the cast!! Chris: Eh-hem! As I was saying, here comes the first contestants! Dex: WOOO! So excited for this show!!! No distractions this time!! Junior: You okay bro? It's just a show, relax... hahaha Marlee: He's just excited because Skyler isn't on this season. Dex, I know they aren't leaving you off that easily.. Dex: She would have been on this boat if she was competing! And she's not on!! *smiles big* Chris: You guys can talk later..it's a 30 minute show. Anyway that's Junior, Dex and Marlee. Then there's A.T. A.T.: What up peeps!? It's yo gurl A.T. here coming from Total Drama!! Yea dawg, that's what's up! *looks over to Joey and Kelsey* I'm going to win this, shorties. Joey & Kelsey: *making out* A.T.: *eyes widen* That's some gross sh- Chris: Meet Joey and Kelsey...ew A.T. may be right. Next to them is Hope! Hope: Umm are we suppose to have a make out buddy!? Chris: Nope..anyway meet Brett and Joel! Brett: I'm so pumped for this show! We got this in the bag! *pats Joel's back and smiles* Joel: *awkwardly smiles* Haha yup, let's hope. Chris: *mumbles* Such an emo kid...Um next is Johanna and James! James: Gosh your so gourgous, baby. I love you Johanna: Aww *hugs him* I love you too! Nicky: *walks up to Johanna* Do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to break the ice, hi I'm Nicky *winks* Johanna: *blushes* I'm Johanna, nice to meet you! James: *glares at him* Chris: There's Nicky. Next to them is Malik and Mikey! Malik: Ew this tool? Get a life honey. Mikey: Get a girlfriend, boo. *smirks* Malik: You five seconds away from me punching you. Mikey: I'm shaking. *rolls eyes* Chris: Ahh this is going to be a good season haha! Now it's Shane! Shane: Do we get food now. I am chubby and starving! *bounces stomach* Destiny: Haha aww you're adorkable! I just want to hug you! Drew: *mumbles* I'm adorkable too... Destiny: *smiles and kisses him* Of course you are babe! Paparazzi on boat: *take photos of Destiny and Drew* Chris: Destiny and Drew! Now Savannah and Macey! Savannah: Hey guys this show is super duper cool like ermahgod!! *looks at Joey and Kelsey* Eww Cooties!! Macey: Not to be rude but..are you ok..? Angelica: Must have been dropped on her head as a baby, poor thing. Savannah: *glares at Angelica and looks at Macey* Yup. I'm finer than ever *smiles* Angelica: Pfffttt *starts laughing* Sarah: I'm sorry Chris for this..but this is going slow.. That's Angelica, over there are Eli and Clary, and i'm Sarah *smiles* Clarissa: Ew, don't call me that honey, it's Clarissa. Eli: I believe your name should be... Beautiful *winks* Clarissa: Annnnd I think your name should be desperate. *rolls eyes* Chris: Actually thanks Sarah I was getting tired of talking so everyone follow me, I'll show your cabins and everything else. Marlee: Yet..we've been here before so we know around the camp... Angelica: Yet..you're stupid, we've been here a while ago. Calm yourself ginger. Marlee: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!? I'LL BEAT YOU UP!! *charges at her* Junior: Woah there *hold her back* Just ignore her, she just wants a reaction that's all. Marlee: Ugh fine, fine! *flips off Angelica* Chris: You guys done? Ok. My turn to talk. Follow me *leads them to the cabins* There is two clearly. One for each team. You will find out your teams out in a little bit. Now follow me to the mess hall. *leads them there* Here you will eat 3 meals a day. All cooked by Chef and one of our interns CJ. CJ: *waves at everyone* Heeey guys and baby *winks at Brett* Chris: Alright now follow me to the elimination area. *takes the contestant to a stage* Elimination is a little different this season. Campfires are so clíche so we're doing elimination here. The losing team will come here and I will pass out roses. If you don't get one, then it's goodbye for you. Leaving the island is a little different too. You will be given a motor boat to leave on with a different driver each time. The driver will be past total drama people so let's hope you don't get a talkative one..*laughs* Alright now it's time for teams- Eli: Roses are so manly *coughs* not *cough* Everybody but Chris: *laughs* Chris: I could easily kick you off the show, so watch it. Anyway these people come to my right: Mikey, Destiny, Drew, Clarissa, Eli, Angelica, Joey, Kelsey, Junior, Macey, Shane, and A.T. You guys will be known as the Maniac Monkeys. The other team with Savannah, James, Marlee, Malik, Sarah, Dex, Johanna, Nicky, Hope, Brett and Joel will be known as the Burly Beavers. But wait- Savannah: Chris...that's unfair..we only have 11 people and they have 12! *stomps the ground and pouts* Clarissa: Omg put a muzzle on that girl. Chris: Might do so, Clarissa. Anyway I was getting to that. We have a surprise contestant for you guys! Introducing..... *dramatic pause* A.T.: Yo Chris, come out with it please...dawg. Chris: SKYLER!! Dex: NOO!! Chris I hate you!! Marlee: Told you, Dex. Hey Skyler!! Skyler: Hi guys *smiles* Oooo Dexie Poo!! *hugs him* Dex: *tries to push her away* Chris: Hahah this is going to be fun. So today's challenge! You all must mud wrestle! Get your swimsuits and meet me by the mess hall. *Everyone runs to their cabins* Joey: Hey Kelsey..want to skip the challenge and make out!? *winks* Kelsey: *blushes* um..idk I want to do the challenge...we could get kicked off if we don't compete.. Joey: They won't notice. Plus they know we're good competitors, so they'll keep us around. Kelsey: Okay..fine but if we get voted off I'm going to cry. To make you feel bad *smiles and starts making out with him* Angelica: *taps Clarissa's shoulder* We should make an alliance...yea we hardly know each other but..us as a team? Alliance? We'd be unstoppable. We can easily manipulate people...what do you say? Clarissa: Um sure. I guess. Clarrissa *conf.* Um yea I'm a bitch not evil. But I'll act like a friend of hers to stay on her good side. *flips hair* Eli: I'll join you guys *smiles* Clarissa: Ew n- Angelica: That would be lovely. Joey, Kelsey. You're competiting. We are not losing. You've been warned. Now let's go, everyone else left. Chris: Alright guys here is the line up. You must wrestle in the mud against your opponet. The team who gets 4 wins first, wins the challenge. Simple first day...if you're in athletic shape haha now here's the first match, chose a guy to compete. *five minutes pass by* Alright, Burly Beaver, who do you choose? Brett: *walks up* Me *smiles* Chris: And the Monkeys? Mikey: *walks up and raises his hand* Chris: Alright, gentleman. Get in the pit and begin in 3.....2....1...go! It ends in a draw after they both don't get each other out in time. Chris: Alright so you guys need to pick up the pace.. 4 wins remember. Next match The matches that followed had 3 wins from the Beavers and 3 wins with the Monkeys. Chris: Now it's left to the sudden death! Loser of this match eliminates someone! Now- James: Alright we choose- Chris: You didn't let me finish. I chose the person from each team this time. From the Burly Beavers, I chose Joel! Joel: Oh god... *slowly walks up* Brett: Don't worry buddy, you can do it! *pats his back* Chris: And for the Maniac Monkeys...I choose Joey. Joel: *gulps* Malik: I thought he was here? Macey: Um..he was just a second ago.. Shane: Kelsey is gone too...Maybe they went to eat...mmmm food... Clarissa: Chris knew this the whole time. That's why he picked Joey. Someone go find them! Drew: Come on Destiny, let's try to find them *holds her hand as they run towards the cabin* -camera cuts to Kelsey and Joey making out the confessional- Kelsey: Wait Joey..before we do this..shouldn't we wait for the challenge to be done..? When cameras are off us? Joey: This bathroom doesn't have one. And they wouldn't choose us..they know we aren't there. Kelsey: Ok *smiles and kisses him more* -camera cuts to Destiny and Drew in the cabin* Drew: Ugh, they aren't here. If I was hiding...where would I hide..? Destiny: You're so cute when you're thinking hahah. Um..maybe..ugh idk! Drew: *blushes and smiles* Wait I know where Drew and Destiny: THE CONFESSIONAL!! *they run to the confessional and open the door* Drew: Um..yea..wow...just..uh... Destiny: *awkwardly smiles* We'll leave you too alone *closes door and pats it* I think I'm going to be- *throws up* Ugh let's hurry back to the mud pit. *holds his hand and starts running back* Chris: Bout time...so are they coming? Drew: No. I..we..can't unsee what we just saw. Destiny: We never can..so can you chose someone else? Chris: Nope! That means Joel wins so the winners are the Burly Beavers! Maniac Monkeys, meet me at the elimination stage! -later in the day the camera goes to the elimination stage- Chris: Ok so you guys lost the challenge. So let's do this elimination ceremony. First rose goes to Eli, A.T. and Shane. Next Macey, Junior, Clarissa, Destiny and Drew. Next Mikey and Clarissa. Down to three people and only one rose left. The last rose goes to.......Angelica! Joey and Kelsey, you guys I'm sorry but this ends your time on Total Drama Revolution! Here comes the contestant to drive you back to the airport...Sadie! Sadie: Omg hi guys! Good luck to everyone! And sorry you guys got voted off! We can talk about all our secrets and stuff on the boat *squeals* Joey and Kelsey: *look at each other scared like* Chris: Hahah enjoy your trip *winks at them* Well that's the end of this episode. Will Eli finally realize Clarissa doesn't like him!? Will Skyler drive Dex crazy!? Or will more alliances from!? Find out what happens next Total. Drama. Revoulution! Trivia Gallery